Madz and Starlow 4: Bellyaching Toadley
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: It's flu season in Toad Town, so who catches it? Dr. Toadley! Madz and Starlow need to help our favorite Mario doctor and find out why this epidemic is crazier than usual. Rated K just to be safe. Note: To fully understand, please read the first and second Madz and Starlow fan fictions. This is optional.
1. Toads, Toads Everywhere

**I finally have Pokemon X and have a Snorlax named Blorbs! Oh, right, the story! Remember I said you guys had a break from sick fics? Well, the break is over. Bellyaching Toadley is here! If you guys are wondering, the bellyaching in the title doesn't mean complaining, it's literally bellyaching (some type of flu to be exact). If it was complaining, your watching a Spongebob episode. Let's do the fan fiction!**

It was a nice fall day in the month of November. The Toads are trying to get used to Madz's favorite season, which was flu season. Yes, Toad Town gave Madz joy during this time of the year. Coughing, sneezing, bellyaching, sore throats, and fevers were happening, and those were just a few of the symptoms. On the same day, Madz and Starlow went to the clinic.

"Oh, you guys are here…" said the intern sadly. Madz was wondering what was wrong with the intern. She was usually peppy, but this time, she seemed sad. This never happened on flu season before.

"Is something wrong?" asked Madz. The intern glanced at the penguin, and answered, "Oh, I'm just worrying. It's a little more crazy than normal, and if we didn't have a doctor, you'll be the happiest penguin ever".

Madz suddenly got happy just thinking about those sick Toads. She closed her eyes and cheered, "Yay, Sickie Episode!". Starlow, on the other hand, felt how the intern felt.

"It's not bad that Madz is happy, but having a sick doctor does seem overwhelming," replied Starlow.

"Yes, and if we use Madz's Miracle Cure power, people will start to fight over her," the intern worried. Starlow knew that Madz wouldn't cure anybody, since she loved sick people. She loved sick people for a long time, so it wasn't recent.

"Hey, where's Madz?" the intern said when she looked up. Starlow looked to her left, where Madz was, and saw she wasn't there anymore. "Madz, where are you?" wondered Starlow.

"Starlow! Come over here!"

Starlow heard the noise from the fortune telling room and flew in the room. When she got there, Toadley was surrounded by a mob of sick Toads. Birdley was flying to avoid them, and Madz was hovering above them, feeling cheerful.

"There are so many sick Toads! It's a miracle!" Madz cheered with delight. Starlow's eyes were wide open with surprise.

"Madz, you have to get out of here, it's too crazy!" Starlow yelled. Madz flew next to Starlow, but Birdley flew close to them also.

"FYI! Birdley needs help! Toadley's in trouble!" squawked Birdley. Starlow tried to think of something that could get them away, but Madz thought of something first.

"Hey guys! Dr. Mario finally got his degree!" Madz yelled. The Toads listened to Madz and ran out the door. Dr. Toadley was panting from shock, and saw Madz, Starlow, and Birdley. "Did Dr. Mario get his degree? Sadly, no," he responded.

"But we saved you! You could have caught something if they were still there!" replied Starlow. Dr. Toadley shrugged and looked at his crystal ball. Madz and Starlow flew over to him and looked concerned.

"I remember that one time when you caught the chicken pox," Madz remembered, "That was a great time…"

"Madz has a point," added Starlow, "Even if it's not as contagious…"

"Are you really that careful? Indeed you are!" he replied. He got annoyed with them trying to protect him from doing his job.

Starlow got even more worried about him. "But…"

"Stop worrying! It won't happen!" the doctor interrupted angrily.

They backed away a little bit, and even Madz got worried. "Ok, if you say so," said Starlow as they flew out the door. Birdley flew on the crystal ball, and squawked, "FYI! FYI! Birdley knows you'll catch it!"

"Who's the psychic one here? I am," answered Toadley as he started to ignore Birdley. _I'll get sick? If they really think that, then I'll show them I won't catch it, _he thought.

In the evening, Madz and Starlow were in the kitchen, eating dinner with Fawful and Midbus. Fawful was cooking fish for Madz, and Midbus was eating steak. Madz and Starlow were waiting for their dinner.

"I know this is unusual, but I'm getting worried about him, too," said Madz. Fawful turned toward Madz with a confused expression.

"Who is the worrying about?" asked Fawful. Starlow decided to answer instead of Madz.

"Dr. Toadley, there was a crowd of sick people and we're afraid he'll catch the flu,"

Fawful did feel come concern coming from him. This was odd, Fawful rarely cared about Toads. He thought they were annoying and greedy mushrooms, but Toadley was different. He seemed a bit more humble and calm.

"Now Fawful has the worries…but it has the nothing of our business!" said Fawful, trying to hide his feelings. Madz could sense his worry, so she replied, "Fawful, if he does get sick, we'll help him, so that I can see him sick!"

Midbus noticed Madz and Starlow worrying about their favorite doctor. "Help him, I'll stay," he replied.

"Midbus, you'll do the helping in a way!" Fawful scolded as he put the fish on Madz's plate. The penguin grabbed a fish and swallowed it whole like how a normal penguin would.

"Mmmm, that's tasty…" she said pleasantly. Since Fawful told Madz to share her food with Starlow, the Star Sprite ate some of the fish. She took small bites and chewed her food, unlike Madz. While she was eating, she thought about what the intern said and worried about it.

The next day, early in the morning, the doctor was sleeping in his bed. He was wearing his striped, purple pajamas, so you could barely tell it was him. The only way you could know it was Dr. Toadley was the top of his head, which was purple with yellow stars.

The doctor was in a light sleep, so he woke up tiredly. He looked at his clock, which read 4:00 A.M. _I have to go back to sleep…_, he thought as he slowly went back to sleep. However, something interrupted him from his slumber.

"Ooooh…." he moaned softly. He woke up and looked at his belly. It was aching, which made Toadley remember Madz and Starlow. _Ha, I'm not sick! I just…ate something funny yesterday, _he thought to himself. He went back to sleep, but his aching belly made him moan quietly.

**I was really looking forward to doing this story. I'm serious, I love making characters sick! I try to control it, but this time, I get to let it out. Yes, I'm torturing Dr. Toadley, but you either like him or want to slap him in the face. This suits for both of those people. Well, I can't wait for the second chapter.**

**Dr. Toadley: Hey, should you do it? You certainly shouldn't!**

**Me: But the Viruses said so, right Fever, Chill, and Weird?**

**Fever: That's right!**

**Chill: Yes, that's cool.**

**Weird: I like trains.**

**Dr. Toadley: Oh, so you listen to the Viruses?**

**Me: Exactly!**

**Dr. Toadley: Hmmm, we will see if I get better.**

**Me: You will, I think…**

**Dr. Toadley: Oh boy…**


	2. Told Ya You'll Get Sick

**Dumb Ways to Die is so catchy. Who knew it was about train safety until the end. If I could, I would make a parody of it, but I can't figure out the lyrics. Oh well, I'll do what I do best: this fan fiction. Enjoy the second chapter!**

It was 7:00 A.M. and the doctor woke up. He wasn't feeling his best today like other days. He was more tired than usual, felt hot, was shivering, and had a little headache. What was the worse out of all of those was the bellyache he had.

_Maybe they were right, I caught it from the Toads…_, he thought, but he wanted to fake getting healthy. _I won't take a sick day, I'll just get up!_

Dr. Toadley tried to sit up, but he winced from the pain in his belly. He moaned and decided to lay down. Birdley saw the trouble Toadley was going through from his cage and felt concerned.

"Birdley should help?" he asked. The doctor looked at Birdley tiredly and shook his head.

"I'm fine, just help me up…" he said sickly. The bird would get out of the cage, but the lock was on the other side. He was too big to squeeze out of it, so he just sat on his stick.

"Oh, right, you can't get out…" he moaned. He did noticed a phone right next to his bed, though. He had to tell them he was sick, or did he? He grabbed the phone and slowly dialed the number. He put the phone close to his ear.

"It's-a me, Mario! Sorry, I'm busy saving-a the princess!"

That was Mario's answering machine. Dr. Toadley quickly hung up and thought about that message. _Really? At seven?_ he thought to himself. He got the phone again and correctly dialed Madz's number.

At Madz's house, the penguin and the Star Sprite were sleeping peacefully. They had dreams that somehow made them feel good. Madz was dreaming of a land filled with sick people, and Starlow was dreaming of a peaceful land filled with stars, grass, and Princess Peach's Castle. Madz was at the part where she saw Fawful sick, until the phone rang.

She woke up and got the phone. "Hello?"

"Madz…I need you to help me get ready," replied the phone. Madz knew it was Dr. Toadley and that he sounded a little different.

"Starlow! Wake up! It's Dr. Toadley!" yelled Madz. Starlow was still sleeping very peacefully until Madz smacked her with one of her pillows. She woke up suddenly and yelled, "Sorry, your Princess is in another castle!"

Madz put the phone on another pillow and they both listened.

"Guys, I'm feeling tired today, can you help me? Of course you will. Now get ready to go to my house,"

"Ummm, you sound different," replied Starlow, "Are you _sick?_". She said the last three words smugly. Dr. Toadley got nervous and without thought, said, "No, you can come over, bye!". He quickly hung up, and Madz put the phone back.

"We better get over there," said Starlow, "I think he really needs us".

Madz looked at Starlow gladly. "Yes, he could be sick!" she cheered.

"Come on, let's ask Fawful if we can go over there!"

They both flew out the door and went to Fawful in the kitchen. The Beanish was still in his striped blue pajamas and a nightcap with the same design. He was lazily looking at the toaster that had bread in it. Madz pulled on Fawful's pants lightly, so he looked down.

"What is the being of this, Madz?" asked Fawful crankily. She stared into his eyes and smiled with joy.

"Fawful, I want to see Dr. Toadley because he might be sick!" she exclaimed.

He turned his eyes to the toaster again and replied, "Yessing, you can have the going to Dr. Toadley, just after…"

The toaster popped out two slices of cooked bread. A little surprised, Fawful gave Madz the two pieces of toast, since Starlow lacked hands.

"Have the eating of breakfast first," he continued. Madz put one of the slices of toast near Starlow so she could eat it. The Star Sprite happily ate it as they flew out of the Bean 'n Badge.

Later, Birdley was watching Toadley wincing from the pain in his stomach. Birdley tapped on the back of the lock with his feet violently, signaling the doctor to let him free. Dr. Toadley couldn't even get out of his bed, so he buried his face in his pillow.

"Ugh, your giving me a headache…" he complained in a muffled voice due to the pillow blocking the sound. Birdley squawked as he saw the door open bit by bit.

"FYI! FYI! Birdley sees the door opening!"

The doctor lifted his head out of the pillow and looked at the door. He turned over as it opened fully. The door reveled a penguin and a Star Sprite behind it.

"Guys, you're here, ugh…" He moaned as his belly ached even more. It made him forget he was hot! Madz hoped onto the bed and looked at him.

"Doctor Toadley, are you ok?" she asked. The doctor shivered uncontrollably and looked at her.

"Ohhh, ok, fine, I'm sick. Still, I need to get to work. Will you stop me? You certainly won't!"

He tried to sit up, but he winced at the pain in his belly, so he decided to lay down. Starlow chose to go up to him also and observe him. "Wow, you seem to have a little problem there…"

"Little problem? Maybe I'm not sick. Maybe I just feel sick…"

"Yay, Sickie Episode!" Madz was joyfully bouncing on the bed. Starlow had a smug expression on her face.

"I told you so, you got sick after being around those Toads,"

"But what about the clinic?! It will fail," responded Dr. Toadley. Starlow glanced at Madz with a determined expression and said, "Madz, I think I have an idea".

Later at the clinic, the intern worried about the doctor. "He didn't call in sick, maybe he slept in? No, he would never do that! Maybe he's seeing a House marathon or something?"

Madz and Starlow came in, but Madz had a mini version of Dr. Toadley's cloak on. She also wore what covered his mouth, possibly a face mask, or some cloth. When they walked just past the counter, the intern called them.

"Wait! Come over to me,"

Madz walked backwards to the counter, so she was facing sideways from her. Starlow did the same thing, but she flew instead of walked.

"Turn around," she ordered.

They both turned facing her, and the intern knew it was Madz, not Dr. Toadley.

"Ok, what's going on here?!"

Madz's excitement made her admit the truth. "Well, he got sick today, so we visited him and it was amazing!" The intern got angry and started to yell.

"He's sick and you never told me?!" she yelled. Madz and Starlow took a step back. "You have a temper. Do you need some coffee?" asked Starlow

The intern took deep breathes and sighed. "Ok, someone must have caused some part of this. Madz, did any member of your family do this?"

Madz said this part calmly and clearly, "No, we're not that crazy. When have we ever sold weird mushrooms or caused an epidemic?"

"Your father sold mushrooms that caused an epidemic," corrected Starlow.

"Yes, but I gave him the idea. Why do people say he made up that plan?"

The intern assumed no one in her family has caused it and moved on. "Ok, do you know anyone who is rivals with any of the Toads?"

Madz and Starlow thought for a moment and the penguin replied, "Either Bowser, Antasma, or Dr. Mario".

"Bowser isn't that smart, Antasma dislikes Pi'illos and is dead, and it could be Dr. Mario! Madz, you're a genius!"

Starlow really wanted to know what they could do, so she asked, "What can we do to help?" As if on cue, the intern started telling the plan.

"I'll figure out if it's Dr. Mario, and you guys watch Dr. Toadley. Madz, take off the costume, people will think your him,"

"But Madz is too small for people to think…"

Toadette walked in the room and went up to Madz. "Dr. Toadley, my brother has caught the flu, can you help him?" The intern and Starlow glanced at each other, then looked at Toadette.

"Madz, now I know why Team Rocket's disguises always work," Starlow answered.

**That's a good chapter. I had to add that last line for humor. If you don't know, in the Pokemon anime, there's a team called Team Rocket. They always have these obvious disguises that make you know it's them, but nobody knows its them. For Madz, it's the same thing, except she's not doing it for evil.**

**And yes, Dr. Toadley, welcome to Dimentio's world. He got bellyaches all the time because of this one author. I enjoyed it, like I enjoy you getting sick. *laughs sinisterly like Fawful***


	3. Capturing Madz, the Miracle Cure!

**I love doing the series. My favorite one out of all of them is Doc of All Trades (it's funny, especially the jokes about Dr. Mario being the worst doctor). Did you know Doc of All Trades comes from the saying "Jack of All Trades?" (now the saying is, "Jack of All Trades, Master at None"). Jack of All Trades means someone with many talents, but they're not a master at any of them. This clearly describes Dr. Mario, and a bit of Dr. Toadley. The other titles are clever like that, so try to figure out their origins.**

"Come on, get out of bed!"

Starlow was trying to get Dr. Toadley out of bed by pushing his back. Madz was watching the Star Sprite struggling in the small space, also known as his back and the bed. The penguin decided to help Starlow instead of just standing there.

"Want me to pull you out of there?" Madz asked.

"Nope, I can handle it," she said, almost out of breath.

Dr. Toadley knew she couldn't handle it, so he pulled Starlow from behind him and sat up.

"Should you be pushing me? No you shouldn't,"

He let go of Starlow when another sharp pain entered his stomach. He decided to lay down, which the pain turned into an ache. He moaned quietly as Madz was jumping for joy.

"Look, I know it feels bad, but you can get out. I want to see how that intern handles Dr. Mario!" said Starlow. Madz, however, disagreed with her. She stopped jumping and faced Starlow.

"He's sick with some kind of flu, and if he moves, I won't be able to jump and cheer at the same time!"

_Knock knock_

"Someone's knocking on the door," she said as she flew to the door.

Madz looked at Toadley and smiled. "Oh, you must be sick!" she giggled.

She pulled up his shirt so she could see his belly. She began to rub it gently.

"Do you want me to rub it? Hahaha…you look cute when your sick! Everyone looks cuter when their sick. When Starlow got the chicken pox…"

Madz began her lecture of sick people while rubbing his belly. _Oh great, this was like when I was sick that one time… _he thought. A year ago, he caught a cold, so Madz came over. She was alone with Toadley, and she told him about the many reasons why she liked sick people. She acted like a happy six year old until Fawful came and took her home. She was acting the same way this time.

When Fawful and Midbus came into the room, Madz stopped talking. Midbus was carrying the whole pot of soup, which was twice the size of Madz. Fawful was carrying absolutely nothing.

"Fawful had the making of soup!" he said. Midbus put the soup pot down lightly and stepped away from it.

"You are the only Toad Fawful has the caring of! I have chortles!"

Dr. Toadley did have some bad memories with this Toad. First of all, he caused the whole entire Blorbs outbreak. Second of all, he has a crazy penguin that loved sick people as a daughter. However, he did hear rumors that he was a great cook. Just thinking about food made his body feel even more sick than he was before.

His face turned green, and his cheeks looked like something was in them. He got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. As he closed the door, Madz was wondering where Starlow was.

"Dad, where did Starlow go?" Madz asked. Fawful was going to say something, but the sound of the doctor throwing up made him listen to the noise.

"FYI! FYI! Birdley will tell you if you let him out the cage!"

It was Birdley, who was still in the cage. Madz had forgot about him for a while. She flew to the lock and unlocked it. The bird flew out of the cage and squawked, "Birdley has freedom!"

He flew on Toadley's bed, so Madz followed him.

"Ok, where's Starlow?" Madz asked.

"FYI! FYI! She's might be at where the intern is!"

Madz went to Fawful with a determined expression. "I'm going to Dr. Mario's clinic!" she told Fawful.

"What?!" he yelled in shock, "You can't have the going to Dr. Mario's! I have shock!"

"But it's something I must do. Also, I invited sick Toads there,"

She flew out the room and out the door. Dr. Toadley came out and went back into his bed.

"Ugh…I feel awful…" he groaned as Fawful put his hand on Toadley's forehead.

"Hmmm, you have the fever…" he noticed. He took his hand off of his forehead and sighed.

"Midbus, have the getting of a wet rag!" he ordered.

Midbus left the room and did what he was told. Dr. Toadley looked at Birdley and sighed. "Will this be a long day? Yes it will…"

At Dr. Mario's clinic, Madz walked in the waiting room. It had chairs close to the walls, with a few in the middle of the room. There were magazines you could read, and in the middle of the left wall, there was a poster saying, "An apple a day keeps the doctor away!" On the poster, it was Madz dressed up in a doctor suit running away from giant apples rolling at her. On the middle of the right wall, there was a poster with a virus on it. It had a red circle around it with a red slash going through it, like the one Dr. Toadley had. There was also a counter with Peach in a nurse's costume behind it.

Madz went to the counter and hovered over it. "Have you seen a Star Sprite around here?"

Peach looked at Madz with a smile and cheered, "Welcome to Dr. Mario's clinic! We'll heal your Star Sprites for free! Do you want to heal your Star Sprites?"

"Ummm, no, I wanted to see my Star Sprite because she's here," Madz answered.

"Oh, you want a non-Star Sprite appointment? That's with Dr. Mario, but he's talking to someone. If your sick, we'll let you in,"

Madz was confused why Peach was a nurse in the first place. "Why are you a nurse here? You're a princess!"

"Oh, you mean Princess Peach?" she asked, but it was a rhetorical question, "She's my sister. I'm Nurse Toadstool!"

Madz decided to stop asking and pretended to cough. She moaned and put her flippers on her belly. "I don't feel so good…" she lied. Nurse Toadstool jumped with shock.

"Oh my, you must have the flu! You should go to Dr. Mario quickly!" she ordered as Madz walked to his office.

When Madz got there, the intern and Dr. Mario were arguing. Starlow was watching carefully at the fight, trying to pick up some useful information. The two stopped bickering as Madz walked between them.

"Starlow, you're here!" she cheered while Starlow floated toward her.

"Madz, I have something to tell you," Starlow said firmly, "Are you ready?"

Madz nodded, so Starlow told her what she need to tell her.

"Dr. Mario…caused this whole epidemic,"

Madz was very shocked at this. How did Dr. Mario cause flu season this year? He's not legally a doctor, but he's not that crazy. The intern added on to what Starlow said.

"Dr. Toadley and I predicted when flu season would start, and it was in December. We knew he was right this time, because not that many viruses were here yet. However, Dr. Mario got jealous about all the patients Toadley got, so he released the viruses he was about to destroy. After Princess Peach found out about this, she ordered Dr. Mario to destroy the viruses with Megavitamins, so he did that. However, there were still sick Toads, and we knew the Miracle Cure wouldn't be the solution,"

"The true reason she didn't use the Miracle Cure was because she didn't want Dr. Mario to find out," admitted Starlow.

Dr. Mario listened to everything, and smiled sinisterly. "Madz is the cure to everything? Looks like I get a chance to shine,"

He grabbed Madz and held on to her tightly. "Yes, I'll use her to cure everyone, except my rival. I will be a star, and nothing will stop me!"

Dr. Mario ran out the door and laughed menacingly. Starlow and the intern glanced at each other and looked at the door.

"We're going to study the Miracle Cure, so who knows what power it holds?!" the intern cried out.

"Well, Dr. Toadley seems to know everything, so we should tell him about it!" Starlow realized. "Come on!"

They ran out the door so they can get to Toadley's house. They needed to find out how to stop Dr. Mario before it's too late!

**Ok, I know this is late, but I needed to do "Get Well Soon, Starlow". Anyway, I just thought of the climax of the story, and I think it's really good. I didn't plan it like I would usually do, so here's a creative chapter from the top of my head. I hope you like it!**


	4. Madz's Sickie Thoughts

**It's the final chapter, phew! I've thought of reveling Madz's new power, which is very creative and fitting for her. It's not psychic powers, well, sort of…you'll see.**

Dr. Toadley was drinking soup from his spoon like a tea cup. "I don't normally like tomatoes, but is this good? Indeed it is," he complimented. Starlow flew and the intern ran quickly into the room. They panted from running so fast.

"Madz is…captured by…Doctor Mario…" Starlow managed to say while she was out of breath.

Fawful and Midbus were shocked by the news. "I have shock!" Fawful yelled, "I had the telling it had dangerousness!"

They ignored him and the intern continued. "You have to help us, Toadley, he could use the Miracle Cure power for bad!"

Dr. Toadley stopped drinking his soup and put the spoon back in the bowl. He shivered from the flu he had. "There is one way you could save her…" he answered, "Have I discovered Madz's sixth sense? Yes I did,"

"Wow, she's psychic?!" Starlow responded with a strong interest.

"No, it's one that penguins have," he corrected, "It's Immune System Manipulation, also known as Sickie Thoughts,"

Midbus wondered what the power does. "What does it do?"

"Can it make her get people sick? It certainly can, but she must be exposed to a psychic power," he answered.

They would get him over there, but he was sick. He was possibly the only psychic in Toad Town, so it was a big problem. How can Madz do Sickie Thoughts without someone who can give her psychic power?

"This is a problem," said the intern, "You look awful, and when Starlow to me, she told me you couldn't get out of bed!"

"I couldn't get out of bed? That's because of this…"

He winced at the pain in his stomach again. He put the soup bowl on the table next to his bed and laid down. He moaned quietly as Midbus got an idea.

"I carry him to Madz, bird stays here," said Midbus. Birdley, who was now close to the soup bowl, was surprised Midbus had a plan.

"FYI! FYI! Midbus got an idea! Birdley surprised!"

"I have chortles!" cheered Fawful, "Let's have the readiness for this!"

Midbus carefully carried Dr. Toadley bridal style and they all walked out the door.

Later, Madz was in front of Toadley Clinic, with Dr. Mario carrying him. She was struggling to get out, but she couldn't get out. "Now it's time for my plan. Madz, cure everybody!"

"Wait!"

The voice was Starlow's voice, and she came along with the intern, Fawful, and Midbus carrying Dr. Toadley.

"You can't use her, Dr. Mario!" Starlow yelled angrily.

"Oh, look, we have a Star Sprite, two Toads, a Beanish, and a…umm, what is that?"

Dr. Mario was wondering what in the Mushroom Kingdom Midbus was, so Midbus answered, "Nintendo never told me".

The doctor shrugged and held Madz up in the air. The penguin was scared, but also stubborn about this whole "curing everyone" thing. She didn't want to cure anybody, but the nervousness was stronger.

"Come on, Dr. Toadley, use your psychic power!" the intern ordered. He would use his psychic power, but he had a bad bellyache. He moaned quietly, but not so quietly that the person next to him wouldn't here it.

"Oh no, he has a bellyache!" complained Starlow.

Dr. Mario laughed in a super villain-like fashion as Madz tried to fly out. Madz had to say something, or else she will be used in some awful way.

"Dr. Toadley! Hurry, use your psychic power!" she yelled.

He looked up and saw Madz saying that. "I know you have a bellyache, but think of it as a good thing! That's how I think of sick people! I can make Dr. Mario sick, and possibly…" she tried to let the words out, "C-c-cure you"

The fortune teller doctor thought about what Madz said for a second, and stared at her. Suddenly, Madz got a headache from the psychic power.

"Erk…ugh…"

She stared at Dr. Mario and a light blue light engulfed them. When the blue light disappeared, Dr. Mario let go of Madz and coughed. He didn't have the flu, but he did have a cold. Madz flew down and clapped cheerfully while giggling.

"Ok, I give up!" he coughed, "I'll go to the clinic, but I'll be back!"

He ran away to his clinic, treating his cold like it wasn't a big deal. Madz flew to Fawful and they hugged each other for a moment.

"You had the returning…" said Fawful gladly.

The intern did remember to ask something, so she questioned, "Dr. Toadley, do you want Madz to cure you?"

At that very moment, Dr. Toadley said something surprising. "Do I need to be cured? No I don't…"

Everyone was shocked, so Madz asked, "Why don't you want me to cure you?!"

"It's not necessary. Dr. Mario found out, and other doctors may be here. Should Madz do something useless like curing the flu? Of course not. The Miracle Toadley Cure should be used for emergencies, not something that goes away,"

The intern was surprised about this, but she agreed with him. "Ok, then maybe you should get to bed. We'll all take care of you,"

Dr. Toadley yawned and looked at the intern tiredly. "Should I rest now? I most certainly should,"

Madz went to Dr. Toadley and put her flipper on his head and slowly moved it down the side of his head. When she got to the bottom of his head, she took her flipper off of him.

"Don't worry, I might get childish, but I will try to be serious sometimes," she said calmly. The doctor smiled a little and fell asleep.

"Shhhh…he's sleeping," whispered Starlow. They walked (except for Starlow and Madz, they flew) to Dr. Toadley's house while occasionally glancing at him. When they got to his bed, Midbus carefully put Dr. Toadley under the covers. Madz went on top of the bed and went close to Toadley.

"Maybe you shouldn't go close to him, you could catch the flu," Starlow warned. As if on cue, Dr. Toadley grabbed Madz and hugged her like you would do if you slept with a toy.

"I have a feeling you should also sleep with him because you have left him when you shouldn't have," said the intern.

Starlow listened to her and snuggled with the two of them. She felt uncomfortable at first, but then she felt so good. A warm feeling was in her tiny belly that spread through her body quickly. The same feeling was in Madz's body.

"I feel a warm feeling, Madz…" whispered Starlow.

"Starlow…that is the feeling of care and kindness, which is what Toadley needs along with rest," whispered the penguin.

The rest of them, who were not in the bed, were taking care of him. While Toadley was resting, they did their own thing or got some things for him. Madz and Starlow stayed in bed with him happily. An hour after Madz and Starlow got in the bed, Madz and Starlow spoke to each other.

"This is a nice thing to do for Toadley…" Starlow murmured in her light sleep.

"I know, it's the least we can do for the Bellyaching Toadley," Madz murmured back.

**I thought the ending dragged on for too long, but what's wrong with a long story? This is the fourth page on Microsoft word! Ok, I like this story, so I'm going to work on the next story: Here Comes Antasma! I hope you like this fan fiction! (if you don't, you can tell me, just don't be super mean)**


End file.
